diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AshKetchup
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 02:27, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Items Hey there :) Thanx for uploadin the images and the stats. But can you format it like Aldur's Deception?? If you're busy, I'll do it meself. Don't worry. Just wanted to tell you so that the job's done in one go :) Cheers and thanx again. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:41, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure no problem, I'm planning to do the rest of the sets. Thanks for the heads up. ::Er... Sorry for the late reply :( Was out for a while... But the Griswold's Valor thing is good. Ok. Now more suggestions :) Link to the main pages themselves instead of the entire modifier. Like Resistances, not all resistances. And magic items, not increased chance to blabbity-blah magic items :) Have a look at Cerberus' Bite for what we intend our item pages to look like. And don't create a separate section for replies :) Makes talk pages very long. Edit the section already present. Only create new sections for new topics to discuss. Hope to see ya more. Unlike me :P who's always out. And sign your comments with a ~~~~ at the end :) And you're a Pokefan?? Hi, I'm Mobokill and I'm a shameless Pokemaniac. Have you been to Bulbapedia?? "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 03:40, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I have. I'm just simply outlining all these pages. Now I see what you're saying... about the resistances and all. I will be sure to do that. AshKetchup 03:49, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You're a quick learner. I'll give ya that :) Thanx for your help. We're trying to get this wiki complete before D3 and with contributors like you joining in. It's gonna be a blast. I wanna try and create a community here like Wowwiki and Bulbapedia. You know how busy they are, don't you?? That'll come soon. Meanwhile, we need all the help we can get. Thanx a million ;) "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Journal Just do it like the rest of us. Look at my or 's userpage. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC)